mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Mistress Tay
Languages: ---- :"No one had ever seen her smile." :- Urchin :"A thorough examination of history as reviled in the most ancient threading would clarify the situation." '- Tay' Tay is a female otter and a Mistmantle historian. She trained an apprentice, Whittle, who replaced her after her retirement. She is a recognized member of the Circle, but rarely attends meetings. Appearance Tay is dark-whiskered she-otter. In Urchin and the Raven War, it's noted that she's starting to have graying fur around her muzzle. Personality Tay seems to always be somewhat grumpy and it is said that no one has ever seen her smile. She has been shown to have great care for the conduct of animals in the Tower, as she was seen looking on a scolding some of Sepia's choir, who were playing in the slippery halls. Tay strictly upholds the laws of Mistmantle, which causes her to becoming Husk's follower because she thought that he was in the right. However, she supports Crispin when becomes the king, and when Gorsen's rebelling fails, she defends Crispin by telling Gorsen that Crispin is the rightful king. In her later years, she is prone to angry outbursts and spends a lot of time sitting in a wheelchair, yelling at everyone. History ''Urchin of the Riding Stars Tay is displayed as an antagonist who voted to have Crispin exiled, convinced that he was guilty and was deceived by Husk and Aspen. Lady Aspen promises her more power in return for spying on Padra. She led a mission in order to try to discover the Old Palace. When she sees Padra and a young otter mother, she follows them because she thought Padra knew about it after Fir told him and Crispin something. She tried to find it because she thought that Padra was doing something illegal there and because she wanted to get a title such as "captain" or "lady". She finds it with some moles but the children with their babysitters are already gone. When she discovers during the Spring Festival that the hidden youngsters are under a boat on the shore, she is captured by Mother Huggen and the young animals, who would have been culled. She is not able to give her speech at the Spring Feast to denounce Captain Padra, and thus Captain Husk is exposed as a traitor. Urchin and the Heartstone After Crispin became the king, Tay stopped being Husk's follower and became loyal to Crispin. During Scatter's captivity, she educates her in the law and lores of Mistmantle, as well as telling her stories about the famous past heroes of the island. The Heir of Mistmantle Tay is shown to have taken on apprentice named Whittle to train as Mistmantle's next historian. Urchin and the Raven War Tay is called upon by Crispin along with her apprentice, Whittle to examine Lord Arcneck's story about the ravens' attack and their claim to Swan Isle. Tay concludes that the ravens might have a slight claim over the island, but not the islanders, and had no right to harm them. Her knowledge is shown to have impressed Lord Arcneck. Urchin and the Rage Tide'' And after much prompting from the other animals, Tay resigned and retired from her post, leaving Whittle as Mistmantle's only historian and lawyer. It is noted that she is able to move around in her quarters on her own, but relies on a wheelchair for the remainder of her travel. Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Females Category:Otters Category:Historians Category:Tower Characters Category:Husk Followers Category:Characters